1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sausage casings and to processes for the production and use thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In sausage production, virtually only the collagen casings, also known as membrane fibrous casings, the cellulose hydrate casings and casings made of synthetic polymers have achieved importance. The latter generally comprise polyamide, polyethylene, polypropylene, poly(ethylene terephthalate), poly(butylene terephthalate) or poly(vinylidene chloride) copolymers. Other synthetic casings, such as casings made of protein- or acrylate-coated fabric have achieved only minimal importance.
Collagen casings and cellulose hydrate casings have the advantage that they are produced from renewable raw materials, are biodegradable and thus can be composted. The processes for their production, however, are generally highly complex and environmentally polluting. Thus, for example, synthetic casings based on cellulose hydrate are produced by the viscose process, in which sodium hydroxide solution and carbon disulfide are used.
The casings produced from synthetic polymers can be produced simply and inexpensively by extrusion, but they are not biodegradable and must therefore be disposed of in a complex manner.